Between Heaven and Earth
by Ally W
Summary: Message-centric. Suzunagi reflects on her roll of re-creating the Armor Legend, as well as her renewed feelings towards her fate, the Armor World and the Samurai Troopers. One Shot.


Disclaimer: _"Yoroiden Samurai Troopers: Message"_ and the character of _Suzunagi_, and well as all other used characters, are copyright by Sunrise © 1988, 1991.

Note: This story was writen on 4/20/1997.

* * *

"Between heaven and earth, the most remarkable things will happen. Oddities beyond are idea of reasonable thought", my father once told me. I never understood what he meant by that. I thought they were but words from the overzealous imagination of a grand playwright. I thought they were the idealistic thoughts of my father, whom I loved more then life itself. But they were not. Now, I see clearly what these words means. I was finally able to, but only through my own sorrow, spite and death. 

Ah... I can still see that fateful day, deep in my mind's eye. A time when my beloved father and mother were murdered; killed by those five soulless weapons. Though my own eyes told me our lord Shogun was the soulless weapon, for this was the concrete truth. But I knew otherwise. Oh... I knew the real truth. I saw past that embroidered silk and shining metal and saw them for what they really were. They were nothing but five false hopes; a true fiend in the sense. Were they not to protect man from the demons? And now, they are nothing but the five hearts that I have now sworn to protect, love and defend, until the end of time.

Honestly, it is not fair. I do not want to have this roll nor this responsibility. I just want to be a little girl, again. I want to run in the glimmering sunshine and to laugh from the bottom of my heart. But, that will never be. Now, I have become something more… no. I have become something that I have resented and hated. I am now... Kaosu. I am now the protector of these five weapons and these five mortal boys. They are now my children, whom I have inherited from this man.

But, I have now realized that I do not despise nor regret my fate. I glance back on my brief life and see that it was foreseen in the stars. My mother was the one that saw this. Those words still ring in my ears, "Do you not see that man that your father is writing about? Do you not know his name? He is the wise Kaosu. Long ago, a great sadness covered this land, led by the Monster King, Arago. And, as the ancient legend goes, wise Kaosu met the Monster King on the field of battle. After a grand duel that splintered the heavens in two, Kaosu finally destroyed Arago and carved nine samurai armors form the Monster King's ironed hide. But, there is more, my daughter. Once, long ago, our family and Kaosu's clan were one in the same. This is a great honor among our family, my little Suzunagi. Someday, you shall see". Yes, I do see it now, mother. Father's words did come true.

The day I saw my father's words come true became day in which my path finally ended. How I hunted in vain to find those five, demonic armors… only to find five, defenseless boys who wished not to be samurai. In my heart, I held the thought that the demise of those five boys would bring me… no. It would bring the world the greatest joy. The joy of knowing they would never need to feel the grips of sorrow ever again. But this was not to be our fate. My mother made me open my eyes and see clearly. She made me and the Samurai Troopers see our true destinies.

As it was for the Samurai Troopers to become the chosen defenders once again, it was my fate was to create the armor legend once again and to follow in the shadow of my long forgotten clan. It was my fate to forge five new armors. Not with powers from the gods of the pelt of the Monster King; but from my own love and regret. And now, like the wise Kaosu before me, my fate is to protect my five armors and to be their humble mistress, for all time. Our souls will forever be intertwined, my samurai.

Lord Rekka... You have the brightest soul of them all. Such a large heart, you can't help but to feel nothing but love. But, this heart is heavy, too. You think that your life was created solely to defend this mortal realm and the lives that live in it. But, it is worth more then that. Fighting alone will only be your death. Allow me, your mistress, the humble honor to aid you and return the love you gave me, my selfless samurai.

Lord Korin... With silent grace, you do what is told and never stray. Your wishes and dreams are always the last, push aside for others. Never a bitter word, you will go off, even to the grim reality of your own death, if told. Such refinement and manners; what a grand member of the Edo court you would have made. Now go, my graceful samurai. I order you to go out and follow your own dreams. This is what I, your mistress, wishes of you.

Lord Suiko... What a gentle heart you have. Never will you think of ever wanting to harm a single, precious soul. Those soft eyes grieve when in the height of battle. Always there to morn the death of others, but never will they mourn your own. What a cruel fate to put on someone so kind. Now, obey your mistress and go. Go and fight, my innocent samurai. Cry out for those that must fall. I will be here to soothe your sunken heart.

Lord Tenku... My astute scholar. All the knowledge of world is simple for you to understand. Your wisdom enables you to see everything but, you are blind to own limits. Even a great mind has its end. Do you not comprehend such ideas as your own death or the grief I would feel? My limited samurai; please put aside pride and think about me, your mistress, and the love I give to you.

Lord Kongou... Happiness sparkles in your heart, like a star. And your will is like the most tempered iron. But, rushing headlong into the heat of battle is you're only vice. When its sweet song beckons, you follow without regret; even to the gate of death. I, your mistress, do not wish to see you die, not like this. To miss your joyful eyes, your vibrant smile. Do not make your brothers-in-arms grieve like this. I humbly beg you, my steadfast warrior; my fearless samurai.

Mother once told me that when I grow into an adult, the greatest joy I would ever feel was the joy of having children. Even though I was never blessed with the gift of adulthood, I was giving the gift of children. I thank you Kaosu, for giving me these five young men. I'll try to live up to your honored name and to our long, forgotten clan. I will silently defend them and watch them grow throughout life. And, when the day comes for them to leave this mortal world; to close their eyes forever… I will still be there protecting them.

I know that new children will someday claim the armor and need their mistress' protection. But these five will always be my most treasured to me because they were the first. They were the ones that helped me understand just what it was to be part of the Armor World. That it was not a curse, but a great honor. Yes... you were right mother. They did bring me a happiness that I thought I would never feel again. Now, go! Go and fight! Please bring me, my clan, all who have died for you... as well as your own name as Samurai Troopers, honor.


End file.
